battlechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Challenge: Hollywood
A spin off of Battle Challenge High School written by Nicholas Cornish. The spin off follows the adult lives of Hunter, Jennifer, Brandon, Rodger and Sally who all moved to Hollywood, California, in it, Hunter and Jennifer are married and have a son called Thomas and a daughter called Brooke. In the pilot, Hunter is offered a spot in a new crime show but he would have to move to Hollywood. When he tells Jennifer, she's skeptical but accepts when their kids, Thomas and Brooke, say they want to go. At the airport, Hunter and Jennifer run into their old friends, Rodger and Sally, who tell them that they are moving to California. The four also run into Brandon Baxter, who is coincidently enough, also moving to Hollywood because he recently got dumped by his boyfriend and he wants a fresh start, when the 5 adults and 2 kids arrive in California, Hunter and Jennifer get settled in to their new home until Hunter has to leave to get to the show. Brandon meets a new guy called Wyatt and starts to hit it off with him, until he finds out that Wyatt is completely intollerant of homosexuals. Main Cast Adam Tuominen as Hunter Blakesfield. A former child actor. He moves to Hollywood, California with his wife, Jennifer, when he gets a part in a new Crime show. He likes sports, art and hanging around his friends. He is straight edge and has 2 kids, Thomas and Brooke Taylor Swift as Jennifer Smith-Blakesfield. Hunter's wife. An extremely nice girl with a dream to become a singer. She is Southern. She is adopted. Damon Wayans Jr. as Brandon Baxter. A homosexual African American who moved to Hollywood after being dumped by his boyfriend, compared to the way he acts in all the other Battle Challenge Fics, Brandon is actually alot nicer. He gets a job as a Lawer Brendan Fehr as Rodger Raging. A bipolar man. In Hollywood, he gets a job as a Museum Tour Guide. Haley Webb as Sally Raging. Rodger's Wife. She gets a job as a waitress alongside Jennfier Recurring Cast Nick Zano as Wyatt. A man that Brandon met on his first day in Hollywood. Brandon thinks they have a chance to date until he finds out that Wyatt is Straight, Married and hates Gay people. Daniel Ewing as Kevin Blakesfield. Hunter's Vegan, Homosexual older brother. He appears in the Thanksgiving episode to announce he's getting married to his partner, Martin. John Michael Higgins as Peter Walron. The producer of Hunter's crime show. Kerr Smith as Carter Blakesfield. Hunter's womanising cousin from Long Island. Michael Landes as Paul Raymond. Hunter's Agent. Jeff Hardy as Nero Nolan. Hunter's wrestling Idol tat guest starred on Hunter's show Jon Cryer as Trevor Shane. Hunter's annoying co-star who plays his partner in his show Charlie Sheen as Edward Rodriguez. The owner of the Coffee Shop that Jennifer and Sally work at, making him their boss. Episodes Season 1 Christmas Special